


Al otro lado del espejo

by japiera



Series: Bis [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: Cuando se mira al espejo, Osamu sabe bien a quién le muestra su reflejo.





	Al otro lado del espejo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

Ambos escriben con la mano derecha, pero a ratos, con un sentimiento que guarda más relación con el instinto, Osamu se vuelve ambidiestro.

En las mañanas frente al espejo, Osamu se encuentra con Atsumu. Pero cuando se para frente al verdadero Atsumu, lo que ve es a su propio reflejo, escapado del espejo. Al dejar el baño, quien se ha quedado atrapado ahí adentro no es otra cosa que él mismo, y quien acompaña a Atsumu, es alguien idéntico a ambos, pero al mismo tiempo, el contrario.

Atsumu levanta el brazo derecho y a Osamu se le escapa el brazo izquierdo hacia los cielos. Atsumu se peina el cabello hacia la izquierda porque dice que es su mejor lado, y Osamu termina dejándose la raya al otro lado de la cabeza, que también resulta ser su mejor lado. Atsumu, siempre Atsumu, va tirando de Osamu. Y Osamu le replica y se burla, pero ambos saben quién va ganando y quien ya ha perdido.

Uno guía el movimiento, y el otro, atrapado en el espejo, avanza un paso si su hermano también avanza, o retrocede para aumentar dramáticamente la distancia. Los dos se sonríen, con los labios estirados hacia distintos lados. Los dos se guiñan el ojo, y uno de ellos es el original, y el otro es solo un reflejo, que aunque quiere, no puede evitarlo.

Al terminar el día, el reflejo de Osamu vuelve al baño, y en el espejo se reencuentra consigo mismo, dibujado hacia el otro lado. Se pregunta si llegará algún día a hablar de revés, o si sus malas notas en ciencia se deberán a las buenas notas de Atsumu en las pruebas. En el último parcial, uno obtuvo un 4.6, y el otro, un 6.4.

A su lado se cepilla los dientes Atsumu, y a Osamu no le sorprende notar que ninguna imagen se refleje frente a su hermano. La verdadera diferencia radica, Osamu siempre lo ha sabido, que Atsumu prefiere equivocarse a abstenerse, mientras que Osamu es el único de los dos capaz de cargar con errores ajenos, y por ello, Osamu termina de cabeza en el espejo.


End file.
